


Tempest

by All0doxaphobia



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Anyways, F/M, I wrote this to cope with recent developments in Lauki, Kieran is an idiot, Kissing in the Rain, Lauren is angry, Light Angst, and it's raining, fluff technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All0doxaphobia/pseuds/All0doxaphobia
Summary: Kieran and Lauren are separated on a mission, and Lauren finds herself caught in quite the storm.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135





	Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> "Their words crashing together in a ruthless dance they were shamelessly familiar with, though they never noticed. She was starting to notice a lot of things tonight."
> 
> Don't drag me, I tried.

He said to leave if he wasn't back in 10 minutes.  


10 minutes turned to 30, and she waited in the pouring rain for him to come back. But as police sirens rang in a rapidly nearing distance, she was forced to run, each slam of her feet on the hard pavement shooting through her bones like a clap of thunder. _Where are you going, where are you going? _  
Safety. Get to safety. Get away from the bloodied hand and sword that had separated the pair. Seek refuge underneath moonlight and the endless cloak of shadows she plunged into alone this time.  
__

__  
_ _

And now...now rain seeped to the core of her, the chill of rain overwhelming her senses as she paced back and forth, back and forth, in their meeting place. Convincing herself over and over that it was best to stay put, hopes that sounded vaguely like lies playing like a broken record in her thoughts. _He’ll be alright, he’ll be alright. _  
__

____

____

The rain dragged its slick fingers through her hair, turning a bright crimson a deep blood red. It stuck to her skin, seeping through her clothing as if to reassure it’s chilling presence, the cold looming over her like a shadow, running its bony fingers down her neck, goosebumps following its caress. And yet...She found she couldn’t draw her mind to the distraction. She couldn’t think of anything but _him _. Of his normally looming figure cut down to a crumpled corpse on the soaked pavement, the pretty blue of his eyes dulling to a husk of what they used to be, a purple hyacinth crushed underfoot.  
__

__  
_ _

"Damn him." her teeth chattered as she paced. Damn him. Damn Kieran White straight to Hell. How dare he make her worry? How dare he make her sit in the rain, the cold almost nothing compared to the chilling "what ifs" running through her head?  
He shouldn't have left her.  
She shouldn't have run away.  
She shouldn't be sitting here, worried about an assassin. He didn't need her to keep himself safe.  
But she hated to say that she wished he did.  
And she hated him more for making her feel that way.  
And her hate hit the core of her, deeper than rain could ever touch.  


"Lauren!"  


Her hatred stumbled as relief flooded through her, buzzing and crackling under her skin, finally pushing away that aching chill of the rain, if only for a second.  
He was as soaked as she was, water cutting a path down his face, tangling in his hair, plastering ink-black strands to his forehead. His eyes were blasted wide open, locking with hers, shock mixing and mingling like the storm clouds above them, gold streaking like the crack of lightning splitting a clear blue sky, your only warning before booming thunder flooded your senses.  


The world seemed to tip, pushing her towards him with fervor. She stopped when he did, and they were so close, yet so cavernously far.  
"What are you doing here?" He demanded, exasperation flitting in his eyes like _she _was the one in the wrong here. And so, that familiar hate washed over her, cupping her face in warm hands. She slammed her hands into his chest, pushing him back a devastating inch.  
__

__  
_ _

"What the Hell do you mean, 'what am I doing here?' You said to come here if we got separated-"  
"I didn't expect you to listen to me, you dumbass! You were supposed to go home!" He gestured his arms frantically, grasping at straws for a useless argument. She supposed that she was guilty of doing the same.  
"So why the Hell did you come here if you thought I was at home?!"  


Their yelling was barely louder than the rain, hopelessly trying to outmatch the gods with their measly mortal voices, Their words crashing together in a ruthless dance they were shamelessly familiar with, though they never noticed. She was starting to notice a lot of things tonight. To start, she hadn’t noticed they were so close until they were nose to nose. Until he was a vision of blooming shades of black and blue, unfurling like a watercolor painting across a canvas, oceans and blue hyacinths, and the vastness of a night sky. The crinkle between his brows and the thin press of his lips perfectly captures the beauty of worry he manages to enthrall her with. His breaths were ragged, the space between them consumed by the mingling of clouds falling from their lips.  


"Be careful. Get to safety. That's all I asked of you, Lauren, and you still can't listen to me-" He seethed, untying a tether on her temper.  
"And where were you, Kieran? Where the _fuck _were you? we got ambushed an hour ago-"  
"There were more of them to fight!" He spat back at her, their faces bright red in the dimming glow of the lamps.  
Lauren balled her fists. "So why the fuck would you tell me to meet here?! I could've helped-"  
"I didn't think-"  
__

__  
_ _

"No! No, you don't think, Kieran!" Her eyes were wide, and she couldn't tell if it was rain or tears running down her cheeks.  


"You don't think, and you nearly get killed because of it! Because you're so damned _selfish _, you can't see how dying would affect the people who couldn't live without you!" Her throat felt raw and speaking hurt, but still, she pressed her lips into a thin line. The rain was deafening, and silent at the same time. Her stubborn anger, for the first time in years, staggered. Cracked down the middle, exposing the raw emotions she’d forgotten had existed for so long.  
Kieran's eyes were wide, a sudden realization blasting his pupils until black and blue stained his eyes, swirling and flickering with a thousand thoughts in the span of mere seconds. He was stupid and careless, and selfish, and as stubborn as she was. Ruthless and cruel, and selfless, and patient, and compassionate, and beautiful. Everything she despised and adored was in him.  
__

__  
_ _

"Lauren-"  
"Stop talking Kieran."  
She'd balled his shirt in her fists, the warmth of his skin seeping into her chilled fingers. Such a simple touch, but shock rolled over her as she finally registered that he was standing in front of her. Solid and consuming. But safe. He was safe.  
"Just shut up."  


She didn't know who made the first move. She didn't really care.  
Where the rest of him was cold from blooming spring rain, his mouth was warm. Her hands slid up his biceps until her fingers were threaded in raven black hair, bringing him closer, closer. Not enough.  
This was nothing like the books.  


This wasn't warm raindrops collecting on rose petals, the scent of spring riding on the air, soft on the nose, and even softer to the touch.  
This wasn't fingers tangled around the handle of an umbrella, smooth jackets, and soft skirts, and the taste of honeysuckle on the lips to end a pretty date on a prettier note.  
It was nothing like that.  


It was cold, hard water being held at bay by the points in which their bodies made warm, solid contact.  
It was metal and dark clouds and the cloying smell of copper and gunpowder clinging to their noses.  
It was the hard press of brick digging into her back, digging her nails into his shoulders through the heavy black fabric as he pushed her farther up the wall. It was taking and giving at the same time. All and nothing. It was nothing but Kieran that she tasted. It was everything she didn’t know she wanted.  
It was the deafening sound of her name mingling with his, static curling under their skin, and the pounding drum of rain on their ears.  


It was a war.  


Funny how it felt a little too close to love.


End file.
